Dejital Nightmares
by Foxy neko-boi Tavisu
Summary: The story occurs during the first few weeks after Guilmon appears, when Shinjuku really never knew of Dejimon, nor did Takato. Another chapter shall be up soon as I finish this one. I'm just to impatient to not have something up.


Disclaimer: I Do not, nor have I ever, owned Dejimon in any way. Though I may impliment my own Dejimon (Charactors) I still do not own Dejimon. I only own the charactor I created.  
  
-Fair Warning- This story is ment to contain graphic images, though not the way you might think, and may, at some point, contain yaoi, yuri, incest, cross-breed and rape. This only the first chapter and it's not even finished yet, so there is still a good chance for anyone of those to happen, possibly all.  
  
  
"Guilmon! Guilmon, why are you doing this?! I thought I was your friend!" cried Takato, but no response followed, only the sound of claws and teeth raking flesh and bone as Guilmon tore into the Taima's former parents. "Guilmon STOP!" And yet still no response. And as Takato watched, feeling helpless and betrayed, he found his hand clinched a knife, twiching. "Guilmon, as your Taima, I command you to stop NOW!" And thus he did stop, but Guilmon turned to face the Taima, the blood dripping from claws and flesh from teeth...  
  
"Stop what, Takato?" His voice came as though in a dream. "Takato.." Then Takato felt a nudge in his side. "Takato, Takatomon, wake up."  
  
And Takato opened his eyes to the evening sun. "Huh? Guilmon? It was just a dream?"  
  
"What was, Takato?" Guilmon stared at him with a attenitive look of a young child. "What was your dream?"  
  
Takato tried to shake the images from his head. "Nothing, Guilmon. It was nothing. How long have I been asleep?" he spoke with a yawn.  
  
"Longer then my lunch," Guilmon spoke with a grin.  
  
"Wow. That long, huh. I guess we should be getting back. It is getting late."  
  
Guilmon nodded and the two walked on from the shady tree.  
  
Takato still couldn't forget his dream, no matter how hard he tried. The images always lingered. Finally he thought he had to ask. "Guilmon, you wouldn't...you know...eat a human would you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Guilmon questioned back, unsure of what Takato ment, or was talking about.  
  
"I mean like eat something alive."  
  
"You mean like another Dejimon? I could never do that. Why?"  
  
"I don't mean Dejimon. I mean another person, like me. I've never seen you eat anything other then bread and leaves," Takato said with more courage then he felt.  
  
"Why would I do a thing like that? Do you, Takato?"  
  
"Me? No! Of course I don't!"  
  
"Then why did you ask?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess it was just a stupid question. So...weren't you bored while I was sleeping? I mean, it's not exactly my idea of fun to watch someone snore."  
  
"Not really. A couple of kids saw me and started petting me and gave me little white things that look like fuzz, but tasted diffrent. Then Calumon came and we ran around the fountain, till I fell in, then we played tag and Hide-go-Seek. Then Calumon ran off and I came back here."  
  
"Sounds like you had fun today. Come on. We better hurry or we're going to be late."  
  
And they headed off for their secluded hideaway, Takato's dream slowly dwindaling to nothing till he never knew he even had a dream.  
  
"What are we going to do now, Takato?" asked Guilmon to a Takato almost asleep standing.  
  
"*Yawn* Nothing. Now you sleep and I go home. I'm tired," Takato's stomache growled at almost perfect timeing, "And I haven't eaten anything since I left home."  
  
"But got some yummy bread!" exclaimed Guilmon, trying to keep his tamer from leaving him again.  
  
Takato's face winced a little, remembering that Guilmon buried the bread, and when the last time was that he brought bread. "Uhh...ah...ma...maybe some...other time...Guilmon. Some other time."  
  
At Takato's words, Guilmon's face began to fall to sadness. He guils drooped along his head and his slightly-forced smile turned to a true frown. He then slumped over and his eyes grew almost to tears as he tried his last move to keep his tamer here, the puppy eyes. Guilmon's eye's glazed over with tears and swelled in size to almost double. "Please Takato?" he near squealed.  
  
Takato winced again, the squeal almost deafening. Appearently he had been watch the little kids in the park again and learned to beg. Takato sighed. "Alright Guilmon, I'll stay a little longer." As soon as he said this, Guilmon instantly stopped crying and was his happy self again. Tear drops began to form upon Takato's fore head and as Guilmon grew louder, the drop grew larger. "I hope your not going to make me stay here everyday. My parents'll start to wonder and worry about me."  
  
"I won't, Takato. Least not untill the monsters go away," Guilmon said with less happiness then he was expressing a while ago.  
  
"Mo...mo...mo...monsters?" Takato asked a little fearful. "What monsters?" 


End file.
